


My baby's babysitter

by bearpeaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Sehunnie, Babysitter Kim Jongin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Single Parent Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpeaches/pseuds/bearpeaches
Summary: Kyungsoo was not prepared for two things:  His son's first word and the word 'dad' and a 'daddy'.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	My baby's babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mess and un-beta'd so I am responsible for all the errors. 
> 
> Prompt #482 
> 
> To all the mods, thank you so much for letting me join the fest though my entry was long over-due. Thanks for the patience and Congratulations to this successful round.
> 
> To the prompter, I know the story was quite different. Honestly, I had a difficult time finalizing the flow. I did a lot of changes until I ran out of time :( So, apologize in advance. 
> 
> To the readers, I hope you enjoy the story.

Kyungsoo had been staring at the ceiling for quite a while when he got disturbed by his rumbling stomach. He shifted his head to a penguin-fashioned clock—a birthday gift that Jongdae forced him to use—hanging above his bedroom door. It says fifteen minutes past five in the afternoon. He exhales and wishes he could just sleep the entire day, but being a single parent means he cannot. Mainly because he missed his baby so much. And though Sehun is a sweet baby, monitoring him for five hours will surely exhaust his best friends. Still feeling drowsy, he pushed his small body to get up, and quickly made his way downstairs upon hearing Sehun’s laughter, not minding wearing only his loose white top. It covered half of his thick thighs, anyway. Plus, Jongdae and Chanyeol won’t mind him for being used to it.

Sehun came into his life unexpectedly. At first, his now one-year-old ball of sunshine wasn’t something someone should expect to receive after finishing college. It’s supposed to be a brand new car key, or a fully paid getaway trip. Instead, a newly born baby was presented to him by a lady he recalled meeting once during a house party. It was only a dare, but Kyungsoo’s drunk ass went all the way. Never knew the day would come that he needed to face the consequences of being reckless. His family calmly dealt with the sudden news, but Kyungsoo knew how disappointed they were, especially when the DNA test showed 99.9% matching.

So instead of indulging in the magnificent island of Maldives or skydiving above the Palm Jumeirah, Kyungsoo became a father in a blink of an eye. His life drastically changed with no idea where to begin. Luckily, as the youngest Do, his family didn’t abandon him but they helped him out along with his best friend. He made it through after a couple of months and if you were to ask him, he would go through all the sleepless nights repeatedly if it means having Sehun for himself. Currently, he works as an online English teacher. The job may not provide them luxuries, but it gives him the advantage to stay at home and be a responsible parent to the love of his life.

His eyes landed on Sehun when he entered the dining room. Oblivious to the sudden quietness, he planted a kiss unto his baby’s bouncy cheeks before sliding beside Chanyeol and starting to dig in.

“How was your sleep?” It was Chanyeol who cut the silence.

“It was refreshing, thanks,” he answered, not removing his attention from his food.

“Hmm...are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm...Soo?”

No answer.

“Soo —

Kyungsoo skipped lunchtime because of a terrible headache, and all he wanted was to enjoy his food. He grudgingly raised his head to throw a glare, but choked when he saw a familiar figure standing beside Jongdae. Chanyeol hurriedly handed him a glass of water, which he immediately jugs down. As far as he remembered, it’s the weekend and the man shouldn’t be here.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo questioned while catching his breath.

“They called me to check on Sehun —

The “check on Sehun” made Kyungsoo sprung off his chair and worriedly lifted Sehun, who was happily munching his baby food, from the high chair. “What happened to my baby?”

“Relax, nothing happened...” Chanyeol raised his palm into the air “...sehunnie won’t stop crying this afternoon and we don’t know how to pacify him.”

Kyungsoo should be thankful but didn’t comment. It melted his worry when Sehun playfully smooched his cheeks, followed by tiny giggles. A smile tugged his lips but wiped off by Jongdae’s teasing smirks.

“You could’ve woken me up. You knew he’s not working on weekends,” he muttered, glaring at his friends then shifting his gaze towards the man who was busy collecting his stuff at the kitchen island.

“Send me the receipt for the overtime, I’ll make the transfer later.” Kyungsoo ended up saying, then averted his eyes when the man was about to face him.

The lack of response forced Kyungsoo to return his attention and found the man anxiously gripping the strap of his gym bag, eyes wandering somewhere below his —

Shit! Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his wide-eyes might be wider after realizing how fucking slutty he possibly looked right now — with a tousled hair and exposed shoulder and thighs. He is confident about his body but not in front of a practical stranger, Jongin — Sehunnie’s babysitter. He could only wish the floor to swallow him rather than embarrass himself more. The other two seem not to care at all, but he knows better how both enjoyed the situation.

“It’s getting late. I’ll go ahead.” Jongin said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Kyungsoo nodded, eyes affixed to the retreating body, then caught red-handed as Jongin turned around unexpectedly.

“YES?!”  _ Crap! _ How many times does he plan on embarrassing himself today? Sehun even startled but didn’t cry and just continued babbling and playing with his tiny fists.

“You don’t need to pay me, you know. I was in the area anyway, and no one can resist Sehunnie.” The man didn’t wait for his reply and quickly left the apartment, but the pout on his lips didn’t go unnoticed.

As expected, Chanyeol and Jongdae almost roll on the floor from laughing too hard. Hands clutching their stomach while tears formed in the corner of their eyes. The only response he could muster was to roll his eyes while getting back on his chair with Sehun on his lap. Lucky for them, his baby joined their antics, tiny hands clapping into the air.

“You looked so fucking stupid,” Chanyeol said, still trying to even out his breathing. While his other hand reached for the tissue to wipe the tears rolling down the side of his face.

“Language.” Kyungsoo deadpan.

“Jongin won’t be able to sleep tonight thinking how fucking —

“I said language, you fool.” Kyungsoo picked up the box of tissue and threw it on Jongdae. The latter whined when it landed straight on his face. Sehun’s squealing laugh echoed, which made them pause and later laugh, synchronously.

“Sehunnie knows you deserved it.”

“Baby, how could you do that to your favorite uncle?” Jongdae lightly poked Sehun’s cheeks, making him giggled.

“Hey! I’m his favorite, okay?” Chanyeol’s competitive ass tried getting Sehun’s attention by showing his baby food. He ended triumphantly when Sehun raised both arms, asking to be carried by his uncle Channie.

“You’re such a cheater,” Jongdae bent over the table and gripped his giant ear, which earned them a wail.

Kyungsoo met Chanyeol and Jongdae during freshman year. It was during their afternoon volleyball game when he accidentally hit Chanyeol’s head with the ball and bounced into Jongdae’s laughing face. Who would have expected an unfortunate event will lead to a wonderful friendship? They’ve been through hardships, establishing their bond even deeper. They remained and poured him with endless love and encouragement when Sehun came to his life. Sometimes he cried out of frustration and weariness, but could still stand because of them. Never did he receive a rejection, especially for Sehun, and he felt sorry to trouble them. Life would have been easier having someone to depend on.

“Hey! Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. I was just thinking of something.” Kyungsoo continued finishing up his food.

“Something or someone?” Jongdae teased.

Kyungsoo stayed silent.

“You like him, don’t you?” Chanyeol asked.

“You know I hate him.”

“Keep telling that to yourself, Soo.”

He failed to utter a response. Sehun peeked at him, looking sad.

“Hey! Baby, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo’s palm ran up and down on his tiny back.

“Even Sehunnie felt how stupidly stubborn his dad,” Chanyeol said.

“Shut up, okay? You know why I hate —

“Why? Because Sehunnie’s first word was Nini instead of yours? You realized that’s a terrible lie, do you?” Jongdae spat the obvious.

When Sehunnie started being a handful, his mother suggested getting a babysitter. He was skeptical about a stranger monitoring his son but soon agreed, especially when his mother persuaded him to hire people from a trusted company. And who is he to refuse when the cost will be shouldered by his mom?

Kyungsoo would believe if Jongin says he’s from a modeling agency rather than the babysitter. The man looks like a sculptured God-like creature, with beautiful bronze skin. Blessed with a dreamy pair of orbs, a cute nose, and kissable lips. If he knew how freaking gorgeous the babysitter was, he would have agreed from the very start. He is his type!

Kyungsoo’s mundane life became interesting from crushing the man. He learned that Jongin’s a year younger than him and he loves dancing. To his surprise, Jongin started becoming clingy just a month later. He enjoys catching his attention all the time. If he emerges from making reports or lesson plans, he would willfully bring Sehun near his workspace, or if Sehun’s asleep he would sit in front of him and peer, then show his crinkled eyes and unique dimple once he receives a glance. He’s exceptionally handsome for Kyungsoo’s sanity!

What he liked most was the homemade food Jongin would bring. Kyungsoo would end up craving for how flavorsome it was. It puzzled him why the man loves bringing them food but didn’t pry, anyway.

Kyungsoo should feel glad about all the treatment the man was showing, but he’s not. And honestly, it frustrates him so much. He hates assumptions, and from what Jongin was showing, it’s difficult not to assume things. What’s stopping the man from asking him out? Isn’t it obvious? Or could he have misinterpreted it all? Maybe Jongin’s a sweet person. Considering how natural it was for the man to get close to his best friends and to his family, guess he was just deluded himself.

After such a realization, he kept his distance, understanding about how dumb he was to believe that their feeling was mutual. But why do Jongin’s sad eyes hunt him all the time? It means nothing, right? And it wasn’t long when Sehun learned the first word that gave him more reason to hate the man.

“We’ve been together for years and we all knew that Jongin is your absolute type so don’t give us that bullshit,” Jongdae added.

“Can’t you see how Jongin acted towards you? He’s so clingy and looks like a kicked puppy every time you ignore him. It’s obvious that he likes you,” Chanyeol said.

“Jongin is a clingy person but that doesn’t mean he likes me.” Kyungsoo quietly responded.

“Keep denying it, but the blush on your cheeks says otherwise,” Jongdae said, chin resting on his fist.

Kyungsoo mentally scolds himself on how giddy his body reacts just by hearing Jongin’s liking for him. His heart beats fast and the warmth on his cheeks constantly betrays him. Does he look the same in front of Jongin? He hopes not.

“Aren’t we best of friends, Soo?” Jongdae nagged him more.

“Fine! I might have slightly liked him, okay?” He hardly talks about his love life and expressing this out loud made him shrink. But the joy shown on his best friend’s faces is enough evidence not to worry too much.

“Slightly?” Chanyeol teased.

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Jongdae dropped the subject and focused on his food while Chanyeol seemed content with his response. But Kyungsoo knew it wasn’t.

“Okay, I liked him...a lot. Are you satisfied now?”

A burst of joyous laughter resounded inside the dining room. Jongdae abruptly made his way to cage him in a tight embrace while Chanyeol carefully bounced Sehun on his lap, repeatedly chanting ‘daddy is in love’. Kyungsoo doesn’t have the heart to stop them, not when his baby’s messy face looks so happy.

“When are you going to tell him?” Chanyeol asked when Jongdae was back in his seat.

“W-what do you mean?” Kyungsoo was startled by the sudden question. He might have admitted his feelings, but that doesn’t mean that Jongin has to know. He’s not even sure if the man likes him as what Chanyeol was saying.

“Are you dumb? Don’t tell me you are planning on keeping this?”

“Not exactly, but isn’t it awfully quick?” Kyungsoo paused from biting his food and shifted his eyes to his best friends, wishing for an answer. “I mean...would it be good to hang for a few more months?”

“Well, okay, if that’s what you prefer. But I’m telling you, Soo, don’t give him the reason to move away. Seeing from the hate thing you are trying to build, which was an obvious fake…” Jongdae rolled his eyes before proceeding “...try being friendly.”

Yes, he felt betrayed when Sehun uttered Nini — Jongin’s sweet when he’s with Sehunnie — but it was nobody’s fault. And if he gets to set aside his feelings, there’s no reason for him to hate Jongin.

Would it be worth giving himself a chance? With this question in mind, he nodded and agreed to ease things up. That should be enough for now.

“Yeol, do you think Jongin will sleep tonight?” Jongdae nonchalantly asked while settling his elbows on the table.

“I bet he won’t. Didn’t you see how bewildered he was the moment Soo came in?”

“Guys, I’m still here,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, warmth starting to spread again on his cheeks.

“If I were him I’d pin Kyungsoo on the wall and make my way—what? Isn’t it freaking hot?” Jongdae’s smirks grew wider upon seeing Kyungsoo’s blushing face.

“Then he can bend you over—ouch! Why do you have to pull my ear?”

“Just sh-shut up, okay?”

“Just admit that you like it, whore!” Jongdae yelled, aiming the box of tissue back at him.

He will let Jongdae pass this time, not because of Sehun’s screeched laugh but because the thing between his legs was feeling awake, begging for his attention.

Guess he’s a whore, after all!

🏠 🏠 🏠

A pillow cushion hits Jongin’s face, followed by a mouthful of swears from his furious best friend. It was understandable since it’s been an hour and all he did was a grin, sigh, and squeal while hugging a pillow. Jongin maneuvered his car to Baek’s apartment after the encounter he had earlier with Kyungsoo. The emotion was so much that he might burst if he’ll not let it out. It’s a lie if Jongin didn’t fantasize of wanting to see Kyungsoo in those states and having to experience it was overwhelming. The father’s sexy shoulders and plump thighs keep flashing in his mind. How he wishes he could feel the warmth of those skins. Guess abandoning his gym session was beyond worthy.

“If you will not share it with me Kim Jongin I swe ––

“Baek…” Jongin grumbled and sat beside Baekhyun “…I can’t get his sexy body out of my mind. Argh! I think I’m going crazy,” he went on while burying his face into the crook of his best friend’s neck.

“Fucking pervert,” Jongin elicit an “ah-ah” when he felt a pull of skin on his right cheek.

“Stop it!” He swatted Baek’s hand and swung his right leg over his best friend’s lap, then pressed his body more like a koala. “Baeeek!”

“Oh, God! How many times do I have to tell you to man up and confess everything?” Baek ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair even though it itched him to pull it.

“But I lied to him. What if he hates me more than he hates me now?” he whines, voice muffled.

“Don’t overthink okay? He will surely understand, and he might get mad at first —

“Noooo —

Jongin peels himself off from Baek but hardly pulled back. “Shut up. He won’t stay mad for a long time. I saw him once and I can see how smitten that guy for you.” Baek’s voice was full of assurance.

Jongin grasp. It was the first time Baek said something about Kyungsoo, and hearing those words brought warmth to his heart. He straightens and excitedly faces Baek.

“For real?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Baek crossed his arms over his chest. “Ni, are you blind?” He continues seeing how oblivious his best friend looked.

“I don’t want to speculate things, okay? And I like him so much that I don’t want to further mess things up.” Jongin ducks his blushing face. They constantly share stuff but this topic is too important for him. “And you know he doesn’t like me,” he continued.

“How can you be so sure? Come on, start coming clean, and then confess your feelings.”

“But what if — ouch!

“Argh! I don’t want to hear —

“Okay — okay, Baek, I get it. Please, I’m not into this kink. Stop pulling my hair.”

Baek released him, but not with another pinch on the nose. “You have no idea how I wanted to strangle you for being a coward. You’ll never know the answer unless you asked.”

Jongin received another smack of the pillow on the face before Baek stood up and walked towards his room.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“That’s for wasting an hour of my precious time. God! You’re painful to watch.” Baek looked over his shoulder before continuing. “And I can’t do this alone. Let’s meet Lay and Minseok, we need their stupid ideas on how to lure that small man of yours.”

“Woah! What a great height you got there, buddy,” he snickered.

“I’m taller than him, dickhead.”

“By point cm? What a huge difference,” Jongin’s almost trip by his legs while dashing towards the other corner of the living room accompanied by his roaring laughter. Being with Baek since primary school had taught him that Baek can be murderous sometimes. Well, Jongin experienced it firsthand.

Once the door slammed shut, he went back to the couch and entertained himself by turning on the TV. Jongin’s certain that Minseok can be at help, but what about Lay? Argh! But he can’t dwell on it right now. Not when Kyungsoo’s vivid images are flashing in his mind, again.

🏠 🏠 🏠

Kyungsoo felt restless pacing back and forth in the living room. With arms twisted over his chest, he frantically shifted his gaze from the wall clock back to his phone on the center table. His baby’s incoherent babbling inside his crib was the only noise around them. His online class will start in half an hour, however, Jongin’s not yet around. The babysitter comes thirty minutes before the start of his job, to have him prepare his stuff and for unnamed reasons to make sure that he won’t skip breakfast. But today seems to break his clean records. It’s already thirty minutes past ten in the morning and Kyungsoo can’t withhold how worried he felt.

Kyungsoo was about to pick up his mobile to call Jongin but halted when he heard a screech of tires outside his apartment. Curious, he strode towards the window and peeked and saw how Jongin hastily stepped out of the car and waved gleefully to the unknown guy on the driver’s seat.

Kyungsoo felt his blood surge.  _ What a fucker! _ He was worried for nothing. With a scowled face, he stomped towards the door and opened it harshly.

“You’re late and you made me worried sick. You didn’t bother sending me a message and then got the nerve to come here smiling like an idiot with whoever that guy was like nothing happened!” Kyungsoo could feel his rigid breath while talking, palm waving furiously in front of the babysitter. “Can you at least think of how I feel? What kind of person are you, Kim Jongin?!” He continued bursting out without proper thinking. It pissed him off, and Jongin should know.

A pregnant silence engulfed them. Kyungsoo sporting angry eyes while the others with a glint of amusement.

“So this is all it takes for you to confess your feelings?” Jongin’s voice laced with happiness, and this is not what Kyungsoo expected after his outburst. But the minute he realized how he sounded like a “whiny wife” he grimaced and avoided Jongin’s knowing stare while fighting down the warmth creeping on his cheeks.

It’ll surely betray him, anyway.

Jongin stepped inside the house, causing him to release the knob he didn’t know he was gripping. He shot to look at the man and his heart skipped a beat on how close they were. It’s insane how Jongin affects him even without trying. His beautiful eyes were shining, making Kyungsoo’s stubborn heart soften. He stepped backward, giving himself the chance not to lose his sanity. Because the longer they remained this close, the bigger chance of him doing things he might regret later.

However, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and with an unwavering stare, Jongin closed the door quietly. Everything seems to stop when Jongin closes their gaps, putting his hand gently at the back of his neck while his other arm wraps around his waist. In a split second, a sturdy pair of arms caged him. Kyungsoo breathed out, feeling the warmth of the babysitter’s body. His entirety was yearning for this moment since forever that it was moving on its own. His arms snake on Jongin’s broad shoulder, bringing their body as close as it can.

Kyungsoo realized how perfect their height was. Perfect enough to snuggle his face on the other’s neck without having to drown himself. Jongin smells so good that he feels light-headed. It was still vague on what’s the real score between them, but it doesn’t matter right now. For once, he gave in. He set aside his fear of rejection and acknowledged the fact that he’s genuinely happy and that he likes Jongin a lot.

A sincere smile tugged on his lips when he felt Jongin’s lips planted a soft kiss at the top of his head.

He was melting and if this was a dream; he wishes not to wake up anymore. But this isn’t when the man released him, hands settled down his waist. Kyungsoo suppressed a whimper from losing the warmth, but the gentle smile and loving gaze the man was showing him was enough to fill in the effect his body can provide. In a second, Jongin’s gentle smile turned into a wide, gorgeous one and every single nerve of his body became overexcited.

“Have you eaten breakfast?”

Still feeling alive, he responded with a small nod.

“I’m sorry I was late and I’m sorry for making you worried.”

“Hmmm…”

“I’ll make it up to you, okay? And we need to talk, so what do you want for dinner?”

“Huh? You’ll cook?”

“Where do you think those home-made foods came from?” Jongin’s face coated with confusion.

“What?! You cooked it?” Kyungsoo’s dumbfounded self thinks that it was from a nearby restaurant.

“You’re hurting me…” Jongin said with a pout “...of course, I can cook. What’s the use of me finishing Culinary if I couldn’t.” And his lips got poutier.

Well, Kyungsoo doesn’t know much about Jongin’s achievement. But one thing is for sure, he is a decent man. From the moment he saw Jongin, he knew his son would be safe with him. And he proved it when Sehun, in a short time, was fond of him. And despite his attitude, the babysitter never stopped caring. That is why it was challenging for him to hate him even if he chose to. All he wished was to get to know everything about him.

“Sorry, okay...?” Kyungsoo said with the sweetest voice he can muster. “...and regarding the dinner, hmmm...surprise me?”

“Oh..I would love to!” Jongin replied, wiggling his eyebrows with a mischievous grin.

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes while dropping his arms. But before he could move away, Jongin drew him again which made him lose his balance.

“Oops! Sorry baby. Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah!” Did he just stutter? Well, guess it could happen when Jongin’s breathy baby ghosting at the side of his ear. Plus, it didn’t help at all when a hard and well-defined chest can be felt under Kyungsoo’s palm. And as much as he desired to feel more of it, he detached as quick as he could. The last thing he wanted Jongin to think about was him being desperate. Which, sadly could be true. But he doesn’t have to know.

“Soo…” He was trying to calm his erratic heart, but the babysitter seemed to have no plan on desisting. His soothing voice awakened something inside Kyungsoo. Something that Jongin could surely quench. Many nights he had fantasized about how good it would be to have Jongin inside him. And being this close to the man won’t do any good to his raging hormones.

“Soo…” He whispered again and this time Kyungsoo closed his eyes then elicited a guttural moan. It’s tough not to when the other starts to nuzzle the length of his neck down to his shoulder, leaving soft bites and passionate kisses. Hot palm traveled from his neck down to his lower back and down to his—

“Fuck! Jongin,” Jongin clasped his bottom, shooting an electric feeling throughout his entire body. All the sensations Jongin was giving him drove his knees tremble that he needed to clasp onto the other’s shoulders.

“Can I kiss you?”

The question made all his blood travel down south. How he longed for this, that occasionally he envious of his very own son for getting kisses every day. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and met the others’ intent gaze at his lips through thick lashes. He felt flattered that he could affect him the same way.

Although anxiety was still present, this time, he knew their feelings were mutual. When Jongin slowly crossed the tiny gap between their faces, all Kyungsoo did was mirror the man. He was aware of how loud his heartbeat, however, does Jongin feel nervous too?

Their lips were a hairsbreadth when a high pitch resonated, followed by cute giggles. Kyungsoo groans for being interrupted and glances at his son’s direction with a defeated expression. Why now, baby? Jongin’s vibrated chuckles drawn him back to look at the man.

“Guess I owe you a lot, no?” His voice was full of teasing.

“You know, you could be Sehun’s father. Both of you know how to torture me,” he retorts without even thinking. But Jongin’s lack of response and determined look made him realize how idiot he could be.

“No! I mean —

He was unable to finish when Jongin cradled his face and a soft pair of lips pressed into his. It was just a peck, but the warmth and its sweetness lingered. Their forehead pressed against each other and Kyungsoo could feel their warm breath. He felt so domestic. His toes were curling just by thinking about the possibility of them being together. Then he heard a sincere ‘I would love to’ that made his heart pounded with nervousness and happiness.

This time, he tiptoed and started the kiss. Hands gripping hard on Jongin’s collar. Their lips danced to the perfect rhythm, making him dizzy yet content. Jongin lifted him a little by the waist to deepen the kiss which made him elicited a seductive moan. Another pitch of laughter erupted again, yet this time both of them cracked up.

“You being aggressive was such a turn on.”

Kyungsoo playfully poke Jongin’s shoulder before allowing himself to move back and strode towards his workspace. Jongin tried grabbing his waist, but he was quick to elude it.

“Come on, Soo,” Jongin said with a lighthearted mood.

“Shut up and be a responsible employee now!”

Jongin elicited a peal of joyful laughter before doubling his steps and stopping in front of his baby. Sehunnie cheerfully raised his chubby arms, bouncing with expectant eyes at his uncle Nini. But before Jongin could lift him, a loud ‘dad’ resonated that made them pause. Kyungsoo whipped his head, eyes wide and mouth agape. Did he hear it right?

Jongin moved and finally brought Sehunnie into his arms. However, none of them talk. Both are waiting for it. Then just as Kyungsoo stepped closer, his baby uttered another ‘dad’ looking at Jongin.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo muttered softly.

Sehun glanced at him with those lovely eyes that replicate his. Finger-pointing at him before saying ‘daddy’. Did Sehun just claim them as being his dads? How perfect could it be? Just by looking at them with Jongin carefully holding his baby and Sehun wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. There’s nothing he could hope for in this world.

Jongin looked at him with nothing but a loving smile, and Kyungsoo swallowed the lump in his throat and moved closer when the man invitingly spread his arm for an embrace.

“So I guess I got verbal approval from Sehunnie, right?”

Kyungsoo buried his reddening face and answered ‘I guess so’ with a muffled voice. Jongin laughed and released him, saying he needed to hurry since his online class will start in a minute. He planted a soft kiss on his baby’s delicate arm, then tiptoed, giving Jongin his fair share of kisses.

He just wished he could be able to concentrate during his class. Because his boys looked so adorable. And Jongin’s grip and kisses still send an electric sensation throughout his body. He heaved a sigh and muttered ‘good luck to me’ before turning on his laptop.

🏠 🏠 🏠

“So you lied?”

“Well, hmmm...yeah. But I meant no harm in lying. It was an excuse for me to see him.”

“So, apparently you are not a babysitter but the owner of the company?” Chanyeol inquired, eyes bored at Jongin.

“I’m not, it’s my parents.”

“Technically, that makes you the owner,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened while trying to process the truth.

“I guess so,” Jongin replied nervously.

Jongin was not the babysitter. He was supposed to explain the terms and conditions during his visit, however, things turned unexpectedly when he caught sight of Kyungsoo. With his pretty doe-eyes, a cute nose that unintentionally crinkled while he talks, and his heart-shaped lips, Jongins know it was love at first sight. And with his powerful will to see Kyungsoo had made him pretend as the babysitter.

However, his love for them was far from a lie. It is so genuine that he could ask Kyungsoo to marry him if given a chance. Lucky for him, his boyfriend understood and believed him wholeheartedly. He has Kyungsoo and their son, and there’s nothing he could wish for but a future and lifelong happiness.

“Kyungsoo is the most precious human being everybody could have and you’re one lucky bastard to break his wall. So please, take good care of him...and Sehunnie too.” Jongdae said, a genuine smile plastered on his face.

“I intend to do that for the rest of my life if he would allow me.” Jongin can’t help the smile tugging on his lips, even just by imagining his future with Kyungsoo and Sehun.

“Good to hear that,” Chanyeol approved.

Jongin was about to say something but stopped when he felt a squeeze on the shoulder. He whipped his head and saw a smiling Kyungsoo.

“So...how was it?”

“I think he will survive,” his boyfriend replied with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Jongdae groans upon hearing his answer. “If something bad happens to my precious Sehunnie, I swear I will shave your best friend’s head.”

“Hey! You’re being paranoid. Sehun’s going to be fine. Besides, he’s too pretty to be bald,” Chanyeol responds, a knowing smile showing on his face.

“Oh, my God! You dick!”

It was a great idea to have a picnic together with their friends. Baekhyun and Minseok volunteered to change Sehunnie’s diaper while Lay was busy finishing the barbeque. Chanyeol and Jongdae, after some time, stood up to check on Sehun and help set up the food. Meanwhile, they remained on the makeshift blanket, basking on each other’s arms. No one breaks the silence. Their heartbeats were enough noise to let them know that they are on this together, as one…

“We’re here!” Baek happily announced as he accomplished his task. Sehunnie wiggled his body when his dads came into sight. Jongin took Sehunnie from Baek’s and placed him in between them.

A picture-perfect family.

...and as Sehun’s two dads!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dropping by.  
> Keep safe. Love lots.


End file.
